Five Night: The hidden history
by Criztal98
Summary: Mike termina por aceptar el trabajo de guardia nocturno, pero no puede evitar tener un mal presentimiento sobre todo eso... ¿puede ser que una extraña niña le ayuden a revelar el secreto detras de los animatronicos y de los asesinatos? Mi primer fic de FNaF, pasen y lean...
1. Prologo

Hola! eh... este es mi primer fic de FNaF... bueno... más que un fic es como una teoria que tengo de lo que sucedio entre la pizzeria del primer y la atracción del tercero contado como una historia con personajes y todo, como sea... me diverti mucho escribiendo este fic y espero que les guste a ustedes tambien.

Eh... disclaimer? eh... si... FNaF no es de mi propiedad, todos los personajes pertenecen a Scott Crawthon, yo solo uso los personajes con fines de entretenimiento. Solo ciertos personajes son de mi propiedad.

**Prologo: Primera Noche**

"No puedo creer que haya aceptado este trabajo… tengo un mal presentimiento" Eso fue lo que penso al ver el lugar de su nuevo trabajo, Freddy Frazbear's Pizza, pero no tenia opción, desde que había sido despedido de su ultimo trabajo no tenia muchas opciones, era aun un estudiante de primer año en la universidad y no sabía hacer mucho. Si no hubiera sido gracias a su amigo Scott, y las influencias de este, tal vez ni siquiera había podído obtener ese trabajo, el cual lo necesitaba de forma urgente.

Aunque esa era su situación… no podía evitar el tener un mal presentimiento sobre lo que podría suceder en ese lugar, no tenia miedo… simplemente era un mal presentimiento.

\- Hola – la voz de una niña pequeña le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con una pequeña niña de cabello negro y grandes ojos oscuros, llevaba un vestido que, de alguna forma, le recordaba a Melina de los Locos Addams – ¿Mike Schmidt? Eres el nuevo guardia de seguridad ¿no?

\- Eh… si… ¿y tu eres? – Pregunto mientras pensaba "¿Cómo rayos sabé mi nombre?" Claro, Mike no había notado que en la placa que tenia en el traje decia su nombre.

\- Me llamo Patty – dijo la niña sonriendo – y soy… eh… una clienta frecuente por así decirlo.

Miro por unos segundos a la niña de pies a cabeza, había algo muy raro en era niña y no podía evitar que su sentido de supervivencia le dijera que se alejara de esa niña, que dejara ese trabajo, tomara sus cosas y se fuera a otro lugar, pero, claro… no iba a obedecer a su sentido de supervivencia.

\- No eres un poco grande para este tipo de cosas – se burlo Mike.

\- Solo tengo 9 años, tonto – gruño la niña para luego soltar un suspiro pesado – como sea… mira, hay un par de cosas que tienes que saber sobre este lugar.

Patty y Mike se giraron hacía la pizeria que estaba casi vacia antes de que la niña comenzara con su relato.

\- Estos animatronicos han pasado por mucho – comenzo a narrar Patty – el primer local fue clausurado despues de la muerte de un niño frente a este, el segundo local no tuvo suerte tampoco y han habído muchas cosas que hace que este lugar este relacionado con la desaparición de varios niños… la función de los animatronicos es divertir a los niños y ellos han sido testigos del dolor del que muchos niños han sentido por culpa de un adulto asi que pueden llegar a ponerse un poco… tensos con los adultos. – dijo de forma macabra.

\- ¿Tensos? – repitio Mike sin saber si reirse o echarse a correr

\- Así que ten cuidado – Termino de decir Patty con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

No se cansaba de repetirlo en su mente, esa niña era rara… ahora entendía mejor la comparación que había tenido con Merlina Addams, solo faltaba que apareciera un niño gordo con pantaloncillos cortos de la nada… eso tenia que ser una broma de mal gusto, si se enteraba que Scott estaba metido en esto, lo mataria. Solto un suspiro acomodandose la gorra.

\- mira niña, no quiero ofenderte pero esas COSAS son solo estúpidos robots con trajes peludos que caminan con un sistema metálico dentro de sus cuerpos… no pueden pensar o sentir cosas.

\- Bueno… si eso crees – suspiro Patty encogiendose de hombros – piensa lo que quieras, Mike, sera tu problema despues, de todas formas, ten.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Mike tomo la tarjeta que la niña le extendía, era una tarjeta con un número telefonico que decia PATTY y tenia una cara sonriente dibujada al lado, esto tenia que ser una broma.

\- Si tienes algún problema llamame – indico la niña con una sonrisa – yo sé mucho sobre esta historia…

\- Tienes que estar bromeando…

\- Pero bien – rio apartandose del mayor, guiño un ojo al decir – nos vemos mañana, Mike, y no lo olvides… se cuidadoso.

"Es una niña demasiado rara" Penso Mike mirando otra vez la pequeña tarjeta, aunque tuvo la intensión de deshacerse de ella, su instinto de supervivencia volvio a decirle que era mejor quedarsela, así que por fin le hizo caso y la guardo en su bolsillo…

Al entrar al local recibio breves instrucciones sobre el guardia de seguridad del ultimo turno, no parecia ser tan malo… cuatro estúpidos animatronicos, una oficina solo para él, sin un catedratico loco que lanza libros a diestra y siniestra, sin tener que limpiar baños asquerosos en una gasolinera o siendo arrastrado por un Gran Danes por todo el parque… si… había tenido trabajos peores con peores personas…

Se sento en la silla aliviado que ya iba a comenzar con aquel aburrido turno nocturno, incluso podía comenzar a pensar ya en dormir un rato… no creia que nadie fuera tan tonto como para querer robar una pizeria de ese tipo. Estaba a punto de prepararse para dormir cuando entro una llamada.

\- _Hola ¿Hola? Uh… queria grabar un mensaje para ayudarlo a instalarse en su primera noche. Um… en realidad, yo trabajaba en esa oficina antes de ti. Ahora estoy terminando mi última semana, como podrás ver. Así que, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Uh.. te irá bien. Así que vamos a centrarnos en que pases tu priemra semana ¿de acuerdo?.._.

Luego de oir el mensaje… no se sentia tan seguro que fuera tan tranquilo como pensaba.

**Continuara…**

Por ahora... solo dejare el Prologo por aquí, solo se narrara lo sucedido entre cada noche de juego y puede que las noches esten un poco distorcionadas (los movimientos de los animatronicos y aparición de Puppet y Golden Freddy por alli y por alla... tal vez tambien de Balloon Boy, aun no estoy segura de eso... ese niño me pone de los nervios con su risa) Pero bueno... espero que les guste la idea y digame en los comentarios ¿Quien es su animatronico favorito?

A mi me encanta Puppet... no sé, pero esa marioneta macabra me parece muy tierna (especialmente porque se enoja si deja de sonar su cajita de música XD) y, ademas, creo que es un heroe para los otros niños... aunque tambien amo a Foxy, me parece un zorrito tan tierno... pero bien, me despido por hoy y espero que nos leamos pronto, se despide Criz. yane!

P.D: El dibujo de la portada es un dibujo mio de Patty y Mike... no me considero muy buena dibujando pero para dar una idea n.n'


	2. Niños y animatronicos

Hola gente hermosa de FanFiction! ¿Qué tan su semana? Espero que bien n.n aquí les traigo el segundo cap de mi primer fic de fnaf, espero que les agrade, tratare de publicar cada semana, sin nada más que decir, espero que disfruten del segundo capitulo.

**Segunda noche: niños y animatronicos**

Bien… había sobrevivido… solo faltaba un minuto para que eso terminara, había terminado metido bajo el escritorio como niña asustada despues de que Foxy casi lo mata por no estarlo vigilando por una hora entera… en serio, ese zorro tenia algún extraño complejo o queria ser el centro de atención. Cuando el reloj marco las seis de la mañana solto un suspiro aliviado… si los animatronicos no lo mataban, su corazón lo iba a hacer… justo cuando pensaba eso, el telefono de la oficina comenzo a sonar.

\- _Hola Mike_ – saludo alegremente Scott desde el otro lado de la linea – ¿_Qué tal tu primera no…_

\- MIRA PEDAZO DE *#$% , ME CONTRATARON COMO GUARDIA DE SEGURIDAD NOCTURNO, ¡NADA DE ESTO ESTABA EN EL CONTRATO!

\- _Jeje… lo siento, Mike_ – se disculpo nervioso – _pero entenderas que nadie aceptaria el trabajo al saberlo ¿verdad? Pero… sigues vivo, eso es lo que cuenta._

\- ¿Sabes qué, Scott? RENUNCIO, no voy a soportar el estar siendo acosado por estú…

\- _Eso seria un grave error de tu parte, Mike, dada tu situación… bueno… sé que no pagan mucho, pero esto puede ayudarte en los gostos médicos de tu hermana_

\- Eso es chantaje emocional, Scott.

\- _Lo siento, lo siento… mira, termina la semana como dije el contrato, todo estara bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse._

Si claro… "no hay nada de que preocuparse" no era a Scott a quien acosaban un pato con complejo de gallina, un conejo sin cejas y un zorro pirrata durante las noches con instenciones asesinas, realmente… estaba a punto de aseinar a Scott. Mientras salia del local recordo algo que esa extraña niña ¿Merlina? No… ¡Patty! Le había dicho "yo sé mucho sobre esta historia"… realmente no creia lo que estaba haciendo.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Tuvo que esperar hasta el medio día para poder hablar con Patty, por suerte había aprovechado para dormir un rato y cuando desperto ya eran más de las 2:30 p.m. hora para llamar a Patty, esta no tardo mucho en responderle con una voz infantil y al parecer divertida.

\- _No esperaba que me llamaras tan rápido, Mike _– rio Patty al otro lado de la linea – _Esto significa que sobreviviste, ¡felicidades!_

\- Mira niña, no sé como demonios sabes sobre estas cosas – gruño Mike – pero… necesito ayuda.

\- _Imagine que dirias eso si sobrevivias a la primera noche _– rio Patty al otro lado de la linea – _Pero la información no es gratis._

\- ¡Tienes 9 años y ya estras tratando de estorcionarme!

\- _Oye… que tenga 9 años no significa que no conozca de negocios… miralo de esta forma; tu necesitas información yo un helado, ¿Qué dices?_

\- ¿Un qué?

Y así fue como Mike se reunio con la niña de 9 años frente a una heladeria no muy lejos del restaurante, por increible que le pareciera, Patty le había logrado sacar una banana Split doble y él nada de información, en definitiva… una niña lo había timado.

\- Tu tienes tu helado y yo nada de información – se quejo mirando a la niña – ¡Habla de una vez!

\- Que humor, Mike – suspiro Patty – El primer restaurante fue FredBear's Family Dinner aunque este restaurante se volvio muy famoso por los animatronicos del lugar y estaba en lo más alto en ese momento, todo se vino abajo cuando un niño fue asesinado frente a este… él unico testigo había sido Freddy.

\- Espera ¿El oso animatronico que mira la camara con cara de "te quiero matar y meter en un traje"?

\- ¿En serio hace eso? – pregunto sin poder evitar sonreir – bueno… pues sí, él… bueno, decia, luego de este incidente y sin testigos que pudieran indicar un asesino, el restaurante fue decallento, llegando al punto de tener que vender los derechos de los animatronicos a Frazbear Entertainment… fue ahí cuando cerro el restaurante y se abrio la primera Pizzeria de Freddy Frazbear's Pizza.

\- Pero bien… ¿Qué sucedió despues de eso? ¿Por qué esos animatronicos me quieren matar?

\- Bueno… entre el primer restaurante y la pizzeria hubo otra serie de desapariciones todos relacioandos con la pizzeria, cuatro niños desaparecieron luego de visitar la pizzeria, eso, sumado con la mordida del 87 hizo que la pizzeria cerrase hasta ahora… incluso, el ultimo sucedió hace no más de 10 años creo… un niño desaparecio justo luego que la primera pizzeria cerrase y se encontraron sus cosas ensangrentadas en la construcción de la nueva pizzeria…

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver los niños desaparecidos con esto? – pregunto Mike, parecia un poco más afectado ahora, penso Patty.

\- ¿Alguna vez oiste que los espíritus pueden poseer objetos inanimados siempre y cuando tengan forma humana o parecida a esta? Bueno… los animatronicos tienen forma de animales humanizados y si fueres asesinado de una forma brutal querias vengarte… así que…

\- ¡Espera! ¿Me estas diciendo que esos robots estúpidos tienen el alma de seis niños atrapados dentro de ellos y que me quieren asesinar porque quieren vengar sus muertes?

\- BINGO!

Otra vez Mike… no podía creer que había terminado por confiar en esa niña… aunque en, un raro y tonto sentido, algo en esa historia le parecia real… aun así, Patty seguia siendo muy extraña.

\- Oye… de casualidad ¿no te apellidas Addams?

\- Ya me han dicho lo de Merlina Addams, puedes ser más original – se burlo esta – Mira, puedes no creerme pero… ¿Es más creible pensar que los animatronicos entran en modo "asesinare al guardia de seguridad porque no le dio cuerda a mi caja de música" solo porque si?

\- ¿Caja de música?

\- Antiguo local, había un animatronico que se enojaba por esto… no preguntes.

Aunque le parecio sospechozo, Mike hizo caso, la conversación continuo mientras Patty terminaba su helado, al final solo consigio dos cosas: un consejo para su supervivencia y mas preguntas… bueno, fuera como fuera, necesitaba el trabajo, necesitaba el dineto y, obviamente, necesitaba sobrevivir.

Nada podría evitar que regresara la segunda noche… de que lo asesinaran la segunda noche… era una historia muy diferente.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

La pizzeria estaba pronta a cerrar, los clientes ya estaban saliendo y Freddy terminaba su trabajo de despedir a los niños. Cuando el ultimo niño salio los tres animatronicos principales se dirigieron al Backstage dejando los cuerpos metalicos inmoviles frente a las cámaras. El sonido de un suspiro por parte de un niño castaño se escucho por todo el lugar.

\- Fue un día duro – dijo este quitandose la mascara de Freddy que tenia puesta – y sera una noche aun más dura según dijo Puppet…

\- Sigo sin entender el plan de Puppet – se escucho la voz de otro niño, este traia una mascara de Foxy en su mano – aunque… es divertido asustar al guardia.

\- Peter, fuiste tu el que casi lo mata – discutio un niño con la mascara de Bonnie en la cabeza – así que deja de decir eso.

\- Por favor, Ben… como si tu y Anne no le hubiesen dado los mismos sustos que yo.

\- Nosotros no salimos corriendo de la nada – gruño una niña con mascara de Chica.

\- Chicos… por favor, no peleen – gruño Freddy – Puppet vino durante la hora de descanso… dijo que esta noche sigamos con nuestro trabajo, Puppet se esta encargando de conseguir información, pero aun no esta muy seguro si este guardia es… _ese_ hombre.

\- Chicos – llamo Anne – parece que Mike ya esta entrando.

\- Y ya casi es media noche – sonrio Ben tomando su mascara de Bonnie – bueno, dejame que me encargue de la primera hora, jefe.

\- Yo tambien quiero ir – protesto Anne, a lo que Ben solo revolvio sus cabellos – Foxy, no le mates de un susto otra vez.

\- Otra vez – gruño Peter despues que Anne y Ben desaparecieran – ¡Y me llamo Peter, pato tonto!

\- Es una gallina, Peter – gruño Freddy – bueno… a divertirse.

\- Como usted lo diga, capitan.

Ambos niños rieron mientras se colocaban sus mascaras y desaparecian.

Mike entro al lugar cuando el guardia de seguridad aun seguia presente… si realmente esos tres animatronicos eran niños pequeños, al parecer les gustaba jugar con él. Solto un suspiro mientras se colocaba en su lugar de trabajo… faltaba menos de 5 minutos para que comenzara su pesadilla.

\- bueno… juguemos a "asesina al guardia si puedes" – dijo mirando la camara del BackStage donde estaban los animatronicos principales para luego cambiar a la camara del Pirate Cove – que comience el juego.

Cuando el reloj marco la media noche, Mike estaba preparado para sobrevivir… aunque esa noche tal vez le seria un poco más dificil.

**Continuara…**

**Side Story**

Foxy dormia tranquilamente en su cueva pirata acurucado como un cachorro, Chica había habierto ligeramente la cortina para ver a su amigo durmiendo… realmente se veia muy tierno con sus orejias y su cola de zorrito, bueno… lo dejaria dormir hasta que llegara el nuevo guardia de seguridad, iba a salir sin hacer ni un solo ruido… solo que no esperaba que alguien hubiera dejado algunas herramientas en el suelo y ella se tropezara haciendo un fuerte escandalo. Volvio la mirada a Foxy temerosa de haberlo despertado, pero este continuaba durmiendo como una piedra, solto un suspiro.

\- Realmente tiene el sueño pesado – susurro – Foxy.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

El grito de Foxy se escucho hasta el otro lado de la pizzeria haciendo que las aves escaparan de los arboles y muchos clientes que aun quedaban en los alrededores voltearan a la pizzeria. Mike y Patty voltearon a ver la pizzeria antes de que la menor hablara justo a tiempo en que se escuchaba un agudo grito.

\- ¿Escuchaste algo? – pregunto Mike mirando a la niña

Patty solo se encogio de hombros indicando que no entendía de que hablaba el mayor, algo le decia que no iba a ser una buena noche despues de todo… tuvo que hacerle caso a su sentido de supervivencia

**FIN**

Moraleja: NUNCA asustes a Foxy, puedes ser tu el que termine con un infarto. (atte. Chica)

Despues de cada capitulo colocare una Side Story sobre los animatronicos... la mayor parte de ellas van a tener lugar en la primera pizzeria con Jeremy, a partir del siguiente cap Jeremy tomara el protagonismo de las Side Story ;)

Y bien... ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo? sinceramente siempre me han dado ternura los niños fantasmas, inlcusible los que dan miedo, a esos les tengo más cariño... a veces quisiera que Samara de the Ring me apareciera por la televisión, me da tanta ternura esa niña... pero ya me salí del tema. Y antes que se me olvide, a partir de este cap utilizare los nombres (inventados) de los niños-animatronicos:

Freddy - Freddy (7 años)

Chica - Anne (6 años)

Bonnie - Ben (8 años)

Foxy - Peter (8 años)

Mas adelante dare más detalles sobre los niños... y sobre los que faltan.

Nos leemos pronto! Cuidense!


	3. Recuerdos

Hola criaturas lindas de FanFiction! ¿Qué tal ha estado su semana? Espero que bien n.n, bueno... aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo del fic, espero que les guste, nos leemos abajo.

Ah... y antes de olvidarlo, como cada capitulo va entre una y la otra noche, habran veces en las que dos capitulos sucedan en un mismo día, así que pueden tomar este como la primera parte de la tercera noche... bueno, nos leemos abajo.

**Tercera noche: Recuerdos**

\- _Esta muy oscuro… no puedo ver nada… mamá… papá… Jude… Mike… ¿Dónde estas, Mike? Mike…_

\- _¿Gordy? – llamo Mike buscandole – Gordy… ¡Gordy!_

\- _¡Mike! ¡Mike! ¡Ayudame Mike! _

\- _¡Gordy! _

\- _No puedes…_

Mike desperto asustado, eran solo las 9:30 de la mañana, aun tenia tiempo para dormir, pero no lo haría… golpeo su cama al recordar ese sueño… ya habían pasado diez años desde la muerte de su pequeño hermano, pero seguia sin creerlo, sin evidencias, sin testigos, sin… ¡Nada! Había sido el crimen perfecto. Se levanto sin pensarlo dos veces, prepararia algo para comer y luego… y luego no tendría nada que hacer, tomo su teléfono movil cuando este le indico sobre un mesaje de texto, era de Patty.

"Hola! Sigues vivo? Espero que si :D

Si sigues vivo entonces nos vemos en el parque

A la misma hora de ayer para que descanses

Tengo un par de cosas para contarte ;)

Trata de no llegar tarde ¬¬

Patty :D"

Al parecer esa niña le preguntaria todos los días si seguia vivo… solto un suspiro mientras continuaba preparando su desayuno, bueno, si no le respondía a Patty entonces esta sospecharia que si estaba muerto.

"Para que sepas, sigo vivo – penso un poco en escribir –

y no tengo dinero como para comprarte otra banana split doble

, así que sueña con eso, Merlina"

Dejo el telefono a un lado de la mesa mientras servia sus huevos revueltos y tostadas, no tardo mucho en recibir otro mensaje de Patty.

"XD alguien se levanto del lado equivocado de la cama

Descuida, no te pedire más helado :(…

Pero hay unas hamburguesas muy buenas ahí cerca :9

Tu, yo, una hamburguesa, no sé, piensalo ;)

Y me llamo Patty ¬¬

Ya deja lo de los Locos Addams, Mike"

Solto un suspiro dejando el telefono de lado… esa niña era mucho más infantil de lo que había esperado que fuera… aunque seguia pensando que esa niña se parecia demasiado a Merlina de los Locos Addams, volvio a ver el ultimo mensaje de la niña mientras desayunaba, aunque… no parecia tener malas intenciones.

\- ¿Mike? – escucho una voz femenina entrando a la cocina – oh… no esperaba que estuvieran despierto a estas horas.

\- ¿Jude? ¿No deberias estar en el colegio?

\- Hoy nos dieron un descanso por la actividad de ayer – Mike suspiro – ¿Qué tal tu trabajo?

\- Es una larga historia… deberias sentarte, Jude – invito a su hermana de 17 años mientras esta se sentaba en la silla del frente con algo de dificultad – ¿Te duele demasiado?

\- Estoy bien – sonrio.

Jude era la hermana menor de Mike, ella había quedado liciada luego de un accidente poco tiempo despues de la muerte de su hermano menor, como su madre había muerto al poco tiempo y su padre se había vuelto alcoholico, Mike había tenido que tomar las riendas de la familia como el hermano mayor, cuando tenia 17 años había tenido que comenzar a trabajar, la vida no era fácil con un trabajo de medio tiempo, los examenes de la universidad, un padre alcoholico y una hermana enferma, pero había prometido no rendirse… no decepcionaria a Gordy nunca más.

Despues de desayunar, termino de hacer los oficios de la casa. Cuando casi era hora de reunirse con Patty, a Mike le preocupo dejar sola a Jude, pero sabía que esta estaria bien… pronto llegaria Caroll, una amiga de Jude, para ayudarla en cualquier cosa, se despidio de Jude antes de salir.

Seguia sin poder creer que una niña de 9 años le pudiera timar de tal forma, mientras veia como Patty se comia un combo de hamburguesa con papas y una malteada de fresa, pensaba en eso…

\- oye… dijiste que tenias información – "y yo que le creo" pensó

\- Y la tengo – dijo la niña limpiandose con una servilleta – pero dejame disfrutar de mi hamburguesa, esta deliciosa…

\- Sabes que vas a engordar ¿no?

\- Soy una niña, estoy en pleno crecimiento – se quejo la pequeña haciendo un puchero – ademas… esta información te interesa ¿verdad? Así que tienes que pagar por ella.

\- Timadora…

\- ¿Quieres sobrevivir? Te recuerdo que los animatronicos se van haciendo más activos como avanza la semana, Mike.

\- ¿Cómo demonios sabes tanto?

\- Fuentes…

\- Timadora…

Patty simplemente se encogio de hombros mientras continuaba comiendo, cuando estaba jugando con una papa por fin esta comenzo a hablar.

\- Mira, consegui algo de información sobre uno de los guardias de seguridad –dijo sacando unas hojas de su pequeña mochila con forma de Foxy – ¿recuerdas lo de la mordida del 87? – Mike asintio – bueno… la victima fue Jeremy Fitzgerald, el guardia nocturno de la antigua pizzeria, Jeremy logro sobrevivir y salir del coma… pero lo vivido en la pizzeria lo llevo a un sanatorio mental no muy lejos de aquí.

\- ¿un sanatorio mental?

\- "Los animatrónicos de esa pizzeria se mueven durante la noche y quieren meterme en un traje de Freddy para matarme y así tratar de vengarse del hombre que los asesino porque ellos tienen el alma de los niños asesinados dentro de ellos" – dijo Patty imitando un tono de voz masculino – ¿Qué pensarias si alguin te dijera eso?

\- Eh… sin comentarios.

\- Bien, entonces entiende que los doctores pensaron que estaba loco – sorio mirando el reloj de Mike – oh, rayos… si queremos hablar con Jeremy tenemos que irnos ahora… ya casi es hora de visitas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Planeas que hablemos con el antiguo guardia de seguridad?

\- No, planeo que cortemos margaritas en el sanatorio… ¡Vamonos, tonto!

No pudo decir nada cuando Patty ya estaba saliendo del local (luego de terminar toda su comida, claro esta) y él siguiendola como un perro guardian… caminaron por un par de calles y tomaron un autobus (pagado por Mike) hasta el sanatorio que Patty había indicado. En verdad… esa niña lo dejaria en banca rota si eso seguia así. Entraron al lugar, era un sanatorio mental normal… no era como si hubiese estado dentro de otro ademas del de Outlast y ese preferia no contarlo dentro de "sanatorios mentales normales", cuando estuvieron frente a recepción, Patty halo dos veces la chaqueta de Mike y susurro.

\- Pregunta por Jeremy.

\- Eh… disculpe… ¿Jeremy Fitzgerald?

\- ¿Es pariente o amigo suyo? – pregunto amablemente la recepcionista.

\- Eh… - nuevamente, Patty halo la chaqueta de Mike para indicarle que asintiera – si… algo por el estilo…

\- Esta en la habitación 203 – indico la recepcionista – por favor, tenga cuidado con lo que diga, aun esta un poco instable.

\- Si…

Patty ya se había adelantado, por lo que Mike tuvo que apresurar su paso para alcanzar a la niña, caminaron un poco por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación que la recepcionista le había indicado, dudo un poco de tocar el timbre de la habitación, despues de todo… ni siquiera se conocian y había dicho que eran amigos. Al ver la indecisión de Mike, Patty rodo los ojos y fue ella quien toco el timbre.

\- O-oye ¿Qué haces?

\- Ayudarte.

\- No deberias de…

\- ¿Quién es? – se escucho una voz masculina desde dentro.

\- Eh… me llamo Mike Schmidt… soy… soy el actual guardia de seguridad nocturno de Freddy frazbear's pizza y queria saber si podía…

\- Entra – hablo el hombre abriendo la puerta.

Jeremy tenia el cabello castaño claro un poco largo a los hombros, sus ojos eran azul profundo y tenia una cicatriz que abarcaba toda su frente siendo esto por la mordida del 87… Patty había entrado detrás de Mike, a lo que Jeremy simplemente sonrio… parecia alguien muy amable.

\- ¿Nuevo guardia? – comenzo diciendo con una sonrisa – imagino que ya sabes sobre nuestros amigos animatronicos ¿verdad?

\- ¿Amigos? ¡Han tratado de matarme durante dos noches continuas!

\- Creeme, si quisieran matarte, ya lo hubieran hecho – Mike no pudo evitar tragar saliva al oir eso – pero, dime ¿qué quieres saber? Si necesitas consejos para sobrevivir te puedo dar dos: 1.- no asustes a Foxy, es muy sencible y 2.- no toques el microfono de Freddy, él es muy posesivo con este…

\- Lo tomare en cuenta – susurro mientras miraba de reojo a Patty, esta se encogio de hombros.

\- ¿Quérias saber algo más? – pregunto Jeremy amablemente mientras se sentaba en una silla.

\- Jeremy, queriamos saber sobre lo sucedido en el 87 si no te importa – pidio la pequeña niña.

\- ¡Oye! – regaño Mike a la niña – no… no tienes que contarnos si…

\- Esta bien… en realidad, ya no me importa tanto… la mordida fue el 14 de noviembre de 1987, creo que tenia 17 años por ese entonces… necesitaba un trabajo de forma urgente y la compañía Frazbear entetaiment pagaba bien en ese tiempo, así que acepte el trabajo sin pensarlo…

**Continuara…**

**Side Story**

Jeremy vigilaba las tablemas como todas las noches desde que había aceptado el trabajo… en realidad… desde hacía un par de semanas que de lo único que se tenia que preocupar era de no asustar a Foxy, de no tomar el microfono de Freddy y de la cajita de música de Puppet… ah… y claro… de que esta ultima no terminara por matar a Balloon Boy por su risa… ah… y claro, de que Freddy…

\- Jeremy – le llamo Chica desde la puerta de entrara – eh… tenemos un pequeño problema con las ventilaciones…

\- ¿Las ventilaciones? – pregunto Jeremy justo cuando escucho la risa de Balloon cerca de la oficina, los gritos freneticos de Freddy y uno que otro regaño por parte de Foxy – oh… demonios, Freddy ¡Ya es la tercera vez en esta semana!

Si… otra vez Balloon había tomado el sombrero de Freddy y había escapado por las ventilaciones y Freddy, al tratar de seguirlo, se había quedado atorado en estas… cuando Jeremy llego, vio a Foxy y Bonnie tratando de sacar a su amigo de las ventilaciones halando de las patas del otro animatronico, por otro lado, Balloon Boy estaba siendo ahorcado por Puppet… extrañaba los días en que esos animatronicos trataban de matarlo.

**FIN**

Moraleja: NUNCA aceptes un trabajo con animatronicos poseidos por niños (atte. Jeremy)

Aclarando algo, el fic toma lugar en el año 2000, así que Jeremy deberia de tener como 30 años aproximadamente en la actualidad y Mike tiene 21 años (estoy casi segura que Jeremy es mayor que Mike, aunque me encanta cuando estos dos trabajan juntos y que Jeremy sea el menor, es tan tierno!), ah... y a partir de este cap veran a Jeremy sufriendo con las travesuras de los animatronicos durante las noches en la pizzeria.

Lo mencione antes, en los fic utilizare los nombres de los niños (inventados) para referirme a los animatronicos ((Freddy-Freddy, Chica-Anne, Bonnie-Ben y Foxy-Peter)) pero en las Side Story utilizare los nombres de los animatronicos porque esto podría hacer spoiler a la historia. Para finalizar, una pequeña pista para el proximo capitulo:

It's Me - Mike - Puppet.

Nos leemos la proxima semana! yane!


	4. Puppet y Ballon Boy

Hola! ¿Qué tal su semana? Espero que bien y... Bueno... pues... creo que este es el ultimo capitulo que publicare, pues no he visto mucho... agrado hacía el fic, pero, esta bien... tal vez más adelante pueda mejorar, antes de que alguien lo piense, solo lo estoy avisando, depende de como sea la critica hacia este capitulo así vere si continuo o no, lo dire de una vez, el fic ya lo tengo terminado, así que a mi no me afecta continuar publicando o no, simplemente veo que no ha sido del agrado de muchos aunque tampoco me han llegado comentarios negativos... simplemente sé que si es una historia aburrida nadie va a continuar con ella, lo sé, yo misma lo he hecho.

Solo queria decir esto, las notas que he escrito antes siempre han sido cortas, pero simplemente creo que era necesario escribir esto, realmente... me he divertido mucho escribiendolo y creando las personalidades de los niños dentro de los animatronicos, me encariñe mucho con Patty y Mike, pero da igual... si algo no es aceptado, no importa cuando empeño haya dado la persona para crearlo, si al publico no le gusta... no tiene futuro y, realmente, no quiero continuar llenando espacio en la página por algo que no sera leido.

Bueno... sin nada más que decir, dejo el capitulo, en este Jeremy contara su experiencia en la pizzeria y se revela el secreto que une a Mike a la pizzeria y a Patty, espero que nos podamos volver a leer pronto.

**Tercera noche: Puppet y BB**

"_Recibí la llamada del tipo del télefono la primera noche dandome la bienvenida tratando de convencerme que todo estaba bien, en ese tiempo la empresa había tratado de reemplazar a los animatronicos por unos nuevos un poco mejores… los modelos toy, pero tambien habían dejado a los antiguos animatronicos dentro de parts and sevices por si eran necesarios más adelante… tambien estaban Puppet y Balloon Boy… estos dos siempre me ponian muy estresado… a Foxy lo habían cambiado por Mangle._

_Descubrí muchas cosas sobre los animatronicos durante ese tiempo que estuve ahí, como que Puppet era suceptible a la música suave, no importaba si era una caja musical o si era otra cosa, Puppet era muy suceptible si su caja música se terminaba a mitades de la noche, al principio se enfadaba demasiado y casi llegaba a matarme, no sé como logre sobrevivir a Puppet… Balloon Boy simplemente le gustaba molestar y a la mayoria de los animatronicos les molestaba su risa… fueron varias veces en las que vi a Puppet saliendo de su caja solo para darle un golpe en la cabeza a Balloon para que se callara, aunque Foxy era el mas suceptible a este tipo de cosas pues siempre estaba tratando de estrangular a Balloon, Freddy trato de atacarme de forma sorpresiva un par de veces por los conductos de ventilación… rato más tarde Chica y Bonnie llegaban a pedirme ayuda para sacarlo… esos eran momentos un poco vengonzosos para Freddy que siempre insistia en olvidarlos, siempre tenia que dejar algo preparado en la cocina para Chica, no sé como los animatronicos pueden comer tanto, y Bonnie siempre llegaba a sacar a Chica de la cocina por eso mismo… _

_Pasado el tiempo y acostumbrandome a los animatronicos… poco a poco pude ganarme la… "confianza" de Puppet, lo cual era muy importante, porque Puppet era como una "madre" para los otros animatronicos… la primera semana fue una pesadilla, no lo niego, la segunda fue como si solo fuera un trabajo normal con compañeros de trabajo y todo. No tarde en darme cuenta que los animatronicos eran niños pequeños, ya que a veces actuaban como tal… incluso insistian en gastarme bromas de vez en cuando como niños pequeños. Todo estaba bien… hasta el asesinato del ultimo niño… _

_Como te dije, fue el 14 de noviembre de 1987, me habían pedido hacer el turno diurno, era la ultima actividad que hariamos en este establecimiento, pues habían pasado un par de cosas que hicieron que nos obligaran a cerrar… Puppet realmente se veia preocupara por lo que pudiese suceder con los animatronicos, especialmente con los originales… pues estos tenian las almas de sus amigos. Me impresiono lo fuerte que esos niños podían ser, esa mañana todos actuaron de forma normal, animando a los niños… bueno… hasta que… sucedió._

_Puppet se encontraba en la Prize Coner con los niños que celebraban el cumpleaños, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica y Toy Bonnie estaban en el escenario haciendo el show Mangle se encontraba en la Kids Cove… Mangle había terminado siendo un juego de armar y desarmar con los niños. _

_Mientras que todos los niños estaban con Puppet, hubo un niño que quiso ir a jugar con Mangle, claro, nadie noto esto, ni siquiera Puppet o yo… mientras que estabamos ahí, veia a Puppet jugar con los niños pude ver como la expresión de Puppet cambiaba drasticamente aun bajo su mascara… me gire a ver donde Puppet estaba mirando y… pude ver al asesino… antes de que pudiera hacer algo, escuche a Mangle activarse, la expresión enfadada de Puppet cambio por una aterrorizada igual que la de los otros animatronicos, incluso Balloon se vio preocupado por esto._

\- _Jeremy – me llamo Puppet – no puedo… _

_Entendía lo que Puppet quiso decir, no estaba controlando a Mangle, tuve que apresurarme para llegar a la Kids Cove… cuando llegue, Mangle estaba a punto de atacar… logre salvar al niño que Mangle iba a atacar pero, en cambio… no pude salvar al otro niño que fue asesinado por la misma persona que había asesinado a los otros niños…_

Se hizo un completo silencio en todo el lugar, Jeremy miraba sus manos decepcionado de si mismo, Mike había apartado la mirada desde hacía mucho tiempo… no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Luego de eso, solo recuerdo despertar en el hospital años despues, cuando trate de contar la historia… nadie me creyo, bueno… era obvio, la historia parecia de locos ¿no?

\- Lo siento – susurro Patty – tuvo que ser dificil ¿verdad?

\- Creo que Puppet lo debe de pasar peor – sonrio Jeremy revolviendo el cabello negro de Patty – yo… no pude hacer nada, pero Puppet puede salvar a los niños… aunque aun piense que no puede.

\- Disculpa, Jeremy – llamo Mike – pero… Puppet… ¿Quién es en realidad?

\- Puppet es el animatronico que el primer niño tomo – respondio Patty – de alguna forma… Puppet consiguio el poder de introducir las almas de los niños dentro de los animatronicos… así que Puppet es el responsable de lo que sucede, en gran parte.

\- Aunque tomo una buena decisión… no sé como Puppet entro en el animatronico – continuo Jeremy – pero si no hubiera sido por Puppet tal vez las almas de los niños continuarian vagando por el primer local o donde quiera que hubieran muerto…

\- El tiempo de visitas termino – anuncio una enfermera entrando – por favor, señor Schmidt.

\- Si…

\- Gracias por la historia, Jeremy – se despidio sonriendo Patty – y… lo siento por todo…

\- Esta bien – sonrio Jeremy – Mike… recuerda que los animatronicos aun son niños… así que trataos como tal, no como animatronicos… tal vez esta sea la mejor estrategia de supervivencia que puedes elegir.

Patty y Mike salieron del lugar, Mike no se había dado cuenta que ya eran las 7:00 de la noche, pronto tendría que prepararse para su trabajo, aunque… miro a Patty, parecia realmente afectada por lo que había sucedido, revolvio el cabello de esta llamandole la atención.

\- oye, niña… te invito a cenar – ofrecio a lo que Patty le vio extrañada – no me mires así… ya, dime que rayos quieres para comer.

\- Pensé que dijiste que me iba a poner gorda.

\- Bueno… no creas que te invitare todos los días… así que dime ¿Qué quieres comer ahora?

\- Eh… me gustaria unos tacos mexicanos, tal vez…

\- Bueno, conozco un buen lugar no muy lejos ¿vamos?

\- Claro – rio la pequeña camiando más rápido – ¡el ultimo en llegar es un huevo podrido!

\- Oye! ¡Espera, Patty!

Mike corrio atrás de Patty… de alguna forma… Patty le recordaba mucho a Gordy, había comenzado a encariñarse con esa extraña y loca niña sin que se diera cuenta.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Un pequeño niño rubio miraba la ventana del local esperando a que la persona que esperaba apareciera, otros cuatro niños tambien le esperaban mientras jugaban; Peter y Freddy jugaban a las cartas mientras que Anne jugaba a la hora del té con una muñeca, un niño castaño de ojos azules muy risueño y Ben quien no podía creer que había accedido a las insistencias de Anne para ponerse unas orejas de conejo… ya era un conejo la mayor parte del día para hacer eso.

\- Ahí viene! Ahí viene! – anunciaba animado el niño rubio corriendo hacía sus amigos – Freddy, Freddy, ahí viene!

\- ¿Quién viene, Goldy? – pregunto un poco estresado Ben quitandose las orejas de conejo.

\- Es…

\- Hola chicos – saludo la chica con la mascara de Puppet entrando en el lugar – perdón por el atraso… pero creo que acabo de descubrir algo que nos ayudara a salir de aquí.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – pregunto animada Anne – ¡Que bien!

\- Oye, espera – llamo Peter – ¿eso significa que ya no tendremos que _jugar_ con el nuevo guardia?

\- No… por el contrario, hoy me unire a ustedes – Puppet miro hacía el chico de ojos azules – eh… Bobby ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

\- Queria unirme a la diversión – dijo riendo – yo tambien puedo ayudar, quiero ayudar ¡Quiero ayudar!

\- Callate – gruño Puppet frotandose las sienes – realmente me estresas… Balloon… como sea, esta noche es especial… esta noche necesito que salgamos todos, solo así comprobaremos que Mike esta, realmente, dispuesto a ayudarnos.

\- ¿Mike? ¿Mike Schmidt?

Todos se giraron cuando la voz del pequeño Goldy se escucho, Puppet miro a Freddy asustada, se suponia que nadie tenia que decirle nada sobre lo de los guardias, este se encogio de hombros sin saber que decir, repentinamente los ojos de Goldy se llenaron de lágrimas, los primeros en correr hasta donde estaba fueron Puppet, Freddy y Peter, mientras que Anne corria a la cocina para buscar algo para alegrar a Goldy, mientras que Ben y Bobby vigilaban que el guardia no se acercara por el escadalo provocado por Anne en la cocina.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Goldy? – pregunto Puppet abrazando al más pequeño de todos.

\- Mike… Mike es mi hermano mayor…

En ese momento… Puppet sonrio, se quito su mascara por primera vez en la noche y vio a sus amigos mientras sonreia tranquilamente.

\- Bien, chicos – llamo Puppet – parece que esto sera mucho mejor de lo que creimos.

\- ¿No le van a hacer nada a Mike? – pregunto Goldy preocupado.

\- Descuida, Goldy – rio puppet revolviendo el cabello del pequeño – no le haremos nada a Mike… porque él nos ayudara a descansar por fin.

\- Gracias… Patty.

Patty simplemente sonrio ante las palabras de su pequeño amigo… bueno casi era hora de que Mike se presentara a trabajar, cuando vio como este venia apareciendo desde la parada de autobuces, Patty miro a sus compañeros y les sonrio, todos entendieron el mensaje y se colocaron sus mascaras para luego desaparecer, Goldy fue el unico que no lo hizo, Patty tomo su mano y le sonrio amistosamente… como la primera vez que le vio. Patty y Goldy se colocaron sus mascaras de Puppet y Golden Freddy para luego desaparecer.

Cuando Mike entro… no esperaba que esa noche hubieran dos animatronicos más, Puppet y Balloon Boy, ademas… tambien recibiria una grata sorpresa esa noche _"¡Mike! Soy yo! Mike…"_

_IT'S ME_

**Continuara…**

**Side Story**

Puppet dormia tranquilamente en su caja de regalo arrullada por la música de su pequeña caja músical, cuando… esta paro derrepente, Puppet desperto y salio de su caja medio dormida, no era posible que Jeremy se olvidara de darle cuerda a su caja otra vez. Restrego sus ojos como niña pequeña y distingio tres figuras: Balloon Boy y Chica estaban alrededor de…

\- ¡MI CAJITA DE MÚSICA! – grito la marioneta saliendo de su caja, tomo su cajita de música rota en sus manos y con los ojos llorosos repetia – mi cajita de música… mi cajita de música… mi cajita… mi cajita… mi cajita…

\- Eh… Puppet – llamo Chica – lo… lo sentimos no era…

\- Mi… mi cajita – repitio Puppet, miro a sus compañeros mientras sus ojos se tornaban completamente negros con la pupila blanca – sera mejor que comiencen a correr… malditos idiotas.

\- Oh… oh…

Tanto Chica como Balloon corrieron en direcciones opuestas, sentian la muerte cerca… otra vez…

Mientras tanto, Jeremy miraba la tableta desconcertado junto con Freddy y Foxy quienes habían escuchado los gritos de Chica y Balloon hacía un par de minutos atras… que bueno que nunca habían hecho enfadar a Puppet de esa manera… bueno, Jeremy tendría que limpiar antes de que amaneciera, era seguro que Puppet no dejaria ir a sus amigos solo con una advertencia esta vez…

**FIN**

Moraleja: NO TOQUES MI CAJITA DE MÚSICA! (atte. Patty :D)

Eso es todo, Yane!


	5. Los niños

**Cuarta noche: los niños**

_Un niño lloraba en medio de un charco de sangre, todo estaba muy oscuro a su alrededor… no podía ver nada, no había nadie ahí, estaba solo… podía escuchar las risas de algunos niños con sus familias a lo lejos, oía la voz de su hermano buscándolo y a sus padres desesperados… quería responder, pero no importaba cuanto gritara, nadie le escucharía… él ya no podía ser visto._

\- _¿Te encuentras bien? – escucho una voz atrás de él, se giro y vio a una niña vestida de negro, su cabello era corto a los hombros oscuro igual que sus ojos, esta le sonrió – hola… ¿por qué lloras?_

\- _Un hombre malo me alejo de mi familia y ahora no puedo regresar con ellos – dijo llorando._

\- _Lo siento – dijo la niña abrazándole – pero… si quieres puedes jugar con nosotros mientras encontramos una forma de que vuelvas con tu familia._

\- _¿En serio?_

\- _Si – sonrió ella extendiendo una mano al pequeño, cuando este la toco… toda la oscuridad se fue – mi nombre es Patty, ¿cómo te llamas?_

\- _Yo… soy Gordon Schmidt_… _pero me llaman Gordy_

\- _Bien, Gordy… ven, te presentare con los otros… vamos._

_Gordy camino al lado de Patty mientras le sujetaba la mano de esta, todas las personas pasaban a su lado sin verles… caminaron poco tiempo, pero ese tiempo se le hizo eterno a Gordy, al fin llegaron a un lugar un poco más alejado de los demás, adentro habían cinco niños jugando, uno era un poco alto, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verde oscuro, llevaba puesta una camisa a rallas roja y negra y pantalones cafés, el que le seguía era un poco más bajo, de cabello castaño claro y ojos ámbar que llevaba puesto un sombrero café, una niña jugaba con otro niño casi de su misma edad con una pelota, la niña era rubia de ojos celestes y el niño castaño oscuro de ojos azules profundos, el ultimo niño estaba sentado en una mesa mientras leía un libro, su cabello era oscuro y sus ojos celestes._

\- _Patty – saludo el pelirrojo, cuando todos se acercaron a ella, se dieron cuenta de la presencia del más pequeño – ¿Quién es él?_

\- _Él es… - Patty bajo la mirada cuando su pequeño amigo se escondía detrás de ella, Patty rio – el es Gordy, a partir de hoy él será nuestro nuevo amigo._

\- _Hola Gordy – saludo el niño castaño – soy Frederick Manson, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Freddy._

\- _Yo soy Peter Conner – saludo el pelirrojo – pero dime Peter._

\- _Soy Annelisse Claik – saludo la niña rubia – pero dime Anne, y este es mi hermano._

\- _Soy Benjamín Claik – saludo el niño del libro – pero… dime Ben._

\- _Yo soy Robert Stuart – saludo riendo el ultimo niño – pero puedes decirme Bobby._

\- _Gra-gracias – dijo el pequeño encogiéndose, cuando todos habían comenzado a presentarse, Patty había desaparecido – ¿Patty?_

_Los seis niños miraron a su alrededor buscando a la aludida, pero esta no estaba por ningún lugar cercano, cuando se escucho un ruido proveniente de la parte trasera de la pizzería todos dieron un salto hasta que el rostro sonriente de Patty apareció del lugar, todos se relajaron inmediatamente._

\- _Aquí estoy – dijo acercándose con algo en las manos, una mascara de un oso dorado – mira… hay un juego al que todos jugamos mientras estamos aquí, se llama… "asusta al guardia se seguridad", tienes que tratar de asustar al guardia que vigila esas cámaras – dijo señalando una de las cámaras – cuando llega la noche, él se encuentra en una habitación más alejada de aquí, tienes que llegas hasta él sin que sé de cuenta._

\- _Hasta ahora Peter es el campeón – dijo Ben señalando a su amigo._

\- _¡Yo quiero jugar! ¡se oye divertido!_

\- _Puedes jugar… pero, hay una condición – le interrumpió Patty entregándole la mascara – tienes que usar un disfraz para asustar al guardia… con esta mascara también tomaras otro nombre y así deberás llamarnos a todos, mira… Freddy es Freddy, Anne es Chica, Ben es Bonnie, Peter es Foxy, Bobby es Balloon y yo… yo soy Puppet._

\- _¿Cómo me voy a llamar yo? – pregunto Gordy._

\- _Bueno… pues… el personaje de tu mascara se llama Golden Freddy, así que te llamaremos… eh…_

\- _¿Qué te parece Goldy? – sugirió Anne – suena como Gordy… ¿te gusta?_

\- _¡Si! ¡Me gusta!_

\- _Bien… en ese caso – Peter se puso su mascara de Foxy – Arrg, bienvenido al barco, marinero de agua dulce._

_Todos comenzaron a reír… durante el tiempo en que la pizzería estaba abierta, Freddy, Chica y Bonnie se la pasaban en el escenario trabajando, Foxy también lo hacía de vez en cuando, Puppet divertía a los niños a la hora de regalos y Balloon Boy los invitaba a jugar y les regalaba globos, Goldy esperaba detrás del escenario, a veces Puppet o Foxy se le unían para pasar el rato. _

_Pero era durante las tardes cuando no habían niños en el lugar cuando Goldy disfrutaba de jugar con sus amigos, cuando llegaba la noche, siempre uno de sus amigos se quedaba con él mientras que los otros iban a jugar con el guardia de seguridad, normalmente se quedaba en la caja con Puppet dormido igual que esta, Puppet tenia un sueño muy profundo, bueno… hasta que su caja de música paraba o Balloon Boy comenzaba a reír sin parar porque Freddy se había quedado atrapado en la ventilación… ahí Puppet si perdía la paciencia. _

_Así paso el tiempo, entre juegos y risas… habían pasado tanto tiempo que, aunque todos aun extrañaban a sus familias, ninguno de ellos podía sentirse solo, después de todo, ellos ya eran una familia… claro… eso no duraría para siempre._

Mike soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando escucho la campana que anunciaban las 6:00 a.m., tenia que decirle a Scott que cuando buscaran otro guardia de seguridad colocaran en el anuncio "se busca suicida guardia de seguridad o un valiente tonto para vigilar a ocho muñecos poseídos por niños malévolos durante 6 horas con posibilidades de supervivencia muy bajas" y es que ahora no eran solo esos cuatro… ¡AHORA ERAN OCHO MALDITOS ANIMATRONICOS!

\- _Hola Mike! ¿Qué tal tu no-?_

\- Mira hijo de *%$&amp;, cuando traigan nuevos animatronicos por lo menos hagan el favor de avisar que van a hacerlo.

\- _¿N-nuevos animatronicos? _– Mike pudo notar el nerviosismo de Scott al otro lado del teléfono, incluso escucho algo parecido a algo que caía – _jaja… no bromees, Mike, no-no hay nuevos animatronicos._

\- Hay una marioneta temperamental que se estresa si no le pones su caja de música, un estresante niño al que quise golpearlo miles de veces por su insoportable risa y… y una especie de oso dorado que no se mueve mucho. – Esta vez, Mike puso escuchar claramente como Scott caía de la silla – ¿Scott? ¿Estas bien?

\- _Si… si… no te preocupes _– trato de parecer más relajado – _mira… esos animatronicos no sé como siguen vivos, hablo de la marioneta y de Balloon Boy, se supone que ellos habían sido desechados hace mucho tiempo… mira… te seré honesto, esa marioneta no me gusta… siempre esta pensando y puede ir a cualquier lado cuando se le plazca… solo la puedes detener con esa caja de música._

\- Si… eso lo note cuando casi me mata porque la música se termino… por suerte el niño de los globos estaba cerca y esa marioneta descargo su ira contra la risa de este, justo en ese momento dieron las 6:00 de la mañana.

\- _Jaja… tuviste suerte… pero… sobre el oso… realmente nunca había escuchado de un oso dorado, se supone que el único oso es Freddy, aunque… mira… voy a tratar de llamar a… alguien… hoy mismo sacaremos esos dos animatronicos del local, no te preocupes por ello._

\- Scott ¿Estas seguro que estas bien?

\- _Si… no te preocupes… hablamos mañana, adiós._

\- Adiós.

Mike corto la llamada, pero no podía evitar pensar que había algo más atrás de todo eso… como fuera, por lo menos no iba a tener que ver a esos tres animatronicos esa noche otra vez, aunque… ese "_soy yo_" que resonaba en su cabeza cuando vio a ese oso dorado fue tan… ¿familiar? Se palmeo la frente un par de veces antes de salir de la oficina.

Lo que Mike no sabía es que había alguien más que escuchaba la llamada desde no muy lejos de ahí, como lo había dicho Scott… Puppet puede ir a cualquier lado que se le plazca… la sonrisa de Patty se amplio al escuchar esa conversación, tal vez… esta vez no habrían más distracciones, solo tenia que lograr que Mike descubriera todo por su propia cuenta, solo así lograrían ser libres.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Jude estaba terminando de preparar el almuerzo-desayuno de su hermano mayor, cuando Mike había llegado a casa parecía un poco molesto… o tal vez preocupado. Desde que su tío Scott le había conseguido trabajo a su hermano, este se veía cada vez más estresado sobre esa pizzería, incluso le había escuchado tener pesadillas a veces… sabía que su tío Scott tenia buenas intenciones, después de todo, luego que su mamá falleciera y su padre los abandonara, fue Scott quien les dio un hogar y educación hasta que Mike comenzó a trabajar en pequeños trabajos de medio tiempo.

Mike se esforzaba mucho por sus trabajos de medio tiempo, sus estudios y de cuidar de ella luego del accidente, claro… esto siempre ocasionaba que Mike terminara siendo despedido de sus trabajos, fue gracias a su tío Scott que, al parecer, había encontrado un trabajo más estable…

\- Hola Jude – saludo Mike entrando a la cocina – ¿Qué hora es?

\- Es casi medio día – respondió Jude sirviéndole a su hermano – ¿Tienes que hacer algo hoy? Has estado actuando muy extraño últimamente.

\- Bueno… no sé… ese lugar me ha hecho pensar mucho en Gordy…

\- Era de esperarse – suspiro Jude – después de todo, fue en donde se estaba construyendo ese lugar donde encontramos su mochila con sangre…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – pregunto Jude mirando a su hermano sorprendida – cuando aun estaban construyendo la pizzería que desapareció Gordy, cuando lo buscamos fue en ese lugar en que se encontró su mochila… pero no encontramos nada más.

\- ¿Encontraron su mochila en ese lugar?

\- Si… en la noticia también decía que esto coincidía con el perfil del asesino de otros cinco niños, dice que en frente de estos locales siempre encuentran una pertenencia de alguno de los niños desaparecidos.

\- Jude… ¿tu tienes esa noticia?

\- Si… la guardo en un cajón ¿por qué la quieres?

\- Necesito comprobar algo.

Jude se encogió de hombros dando permiso a Mike de revisar sus cosas, solo le indico en que cajón estaba y este corrió para buscar el recorte de periódico, en efecto, en ese recorte había una lista de niños que habían desaparecido en los restaurantes en los que los animatronicos eran los protagonistas teniendo a Gordy como el argumento central, pero también mencionaba a los otros cinco niños: Frederick Manson, Peter Conner, Annelisse y Benjamín Clark y… Patricia Frost.

Ahora entendía mejor…. Porque esa niña se le hacía tan extraña.

\- ¿Una caja de música? – dijo mientras leía el articulo – eso lo explica…

\- ¿Mike? – llamo Jude entrando – Estas actuando muy raro…

\- Lo siento Jude… tengo que ir al trabajo.

\- ¿Qué? Pero si a penas es medio día… Mike te estas obsesionando con el trabajo.

\- Bueno… mas que ir al trabajo… tengo que ir a buscar a una marioneta.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Mike! ¡Mike!

Mike salió corriendo del lugar sin escuchar los gritos de su hermana menor. Jude se apresuro a tomar el teléfono de su casa… tenia que llamar a su tío Scott… realmente su hermano se estaba volviendo loco con ese trabajo, esperaba que su tío Scott pudiera ayudarla.

Patty estaba esperando a Mike frente a la pizzería, a su lado estaba una pequeña caja de música cerrada… cuando vio a Mike a lo lejos sonrió, este parecía estar realmente molesto.

\- hola, Mike… por lo visto has descubierto algo interesante ¿verdad?

\- Tu… maldita marioneta – le gruño sujetándola del cuello del vestido – ¡Tu lo sabías todo desde el principio y no me dijiste nada! ¿Qué demonios estas planeando?

\- No deberías de gritar – sugirió tranquila – imagino que ya sabes que… bueno… soy un fantasma ¿no? Y como debes de imaginar… solo tu y Jeremy pueden verme…

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Sabes que también es parte mi culpa porque Jeremy esta encerrado ahí todavía? Digamos que hablar solo con una niña fantasma no es nada… normal…

\- ¿Qué? Eso quiere decir que… en los restaurantes…

\- Bueno, puedo materializarme cuando yo quiero, tengo un cuerpo "físico", que… seria el de Puppet en teoría… así que puedo materializarme cuando quiero ¿Por qué crees que dicen que puedo estar donde quiero cuando me place? aunque ahora no tengo ganas de hacerlo – dijo soltando un bostezo – mi cajita de música.

\- ¡No te quedes dormida, Patty! – grito, en ese momento noto como otras personas le veían, era verdad… no podían ver a Merlina Adams (Patty) – demonios…

Tomo la caja de música de la niña y la mano de esta y la llevo hasta el otro lado de la pizzería, tenia que hablar con ella en cualquier lugar, cerro la puerta de Part and Services luego de dejar a Patty semi dormida en una de las mesas de trabajo.

\- bueno… ¡Ahora si, Mari…! – cuando se giro, la niña estaba completamente dormida – Oh… ¿¡Por qué demonios tienes que dormir durante el p*** día y hacerme la vida una m***** durante la noche!?

\- Dejala – escucho una voz desde atrás suya, se giro rápidamente encontrándose con un niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes – Patty se pone muy… irritada… cuando alguien la despierta.

\- ¿y tu eres? – pregunto, aunque conocía la respuesta.

\- Peter Conner… aunque me has visto como Foxy las noches anteriores.

\- ¿¡Foxy!?

\- Si… y aun me debes de que me cerraste la puerta en la cara la primera noche.

\- Oh… ¿lo siento?

Ahora que lo pensaba… era a Foxy a quien más veces le había cerrado la puerta en la cara en lo que llevaba de la semana, pero no le iba a echar leña al fuego, de por si ya se sentía desafortunado con una niña fantasma durmiendo plácidamente en una mesa de trabajo y un niño fantasma disfrazado de zorro pirata mirándole molesto por cerrarle la puerta en la cara… varias veces en solo tres noches… ahora que lo pensaba, Patty estaba vestida como la marioneta (bueno… en realidad el vestido más se le figuraba a Merlina Adams… pero si, en definitiva era la ropa de Puppet) y el niño que estaba frente a él estaba disfrazado de Foxy.

\- ¿Siempre llevas esa ropa?

\- Es una larga historia – suspiro Peter – mira… deja a Patty aquí, más tarde hablaremos sobre esto… tranquilo, esta noche no trataremos de matarte.

\- ¿tendría que sentirme seguro con eso?

\- Si te quisiéramos matar… lo hubiéramos hecho desde la primera noche.

Aunque Peter seguía pareciendo un niño, había dicho eso con mucha seriedad… el solo imaginar que esos niños pequeños fueran capaces de matar a cualquiera le daba escalofríos. Mike salió del lugar lo más tranquilo que pudo aparentar, aun era temprano… tenia suficiente tiempo como para relajarse y pensar un poco mejor en lo que esos niños querían decirle.

Llego a su casa esperando un regaño por parte de su hermana menor, pero eso no sucedió, bueno… tal vez Jude estaba dormida en su habitación, estaba a punto de buscarla cuando escucho voces provenir de la sala familiar.

\- No estoy segura de lo que le sucede, tío Scott – escucho hablar a Jude en voz baja – Mike esta… se ha obsesionado por esos animatronicos.

\- No te preocupes, linda – consoló el hombre mayor – tratare que esta sea la primera y ultima semana de tu hermano… creo que incluso seria una gran idea deshacernos de esos animatronicos… será una pena, especialmente porque Foxy es mi favorito.

\- A mi me parecen un poco perturbadores – comento Jude – pero gracias, tío Scott…

\- No te preocupes, Linda… siempre he estado para cuidarlos a ustedes dos.

Mike abrió y cerro la puerta con un poco más de fuerza para que escucharan que había llegado, Jude rápidamente indico al hombre frente a ella que se callara, este le guiño un ojo justo minutos antes de que Mike entrara a la habitación.

\- Oh… Scott, no creí verte por aquí ¿cómo estas?

\- No mejor que tu Michael – saludo el hombre – tiempo sin vernos…

\- Si…

No podía explicarlo con palabras, pero esa vez que vio los extraños ojos azul-violeta de Scott sintió un leve escalofrió por toda la columna vertebral, en realidad… desde que la noche anterior, había sentido que Scott estaba escondiendo algo y no le agradaba nada esto.

**Continuara…**

**Side story**

Jeremy revisaba las cámaras como todas las noches desde que había aceptado ese trabajo, aun no entendía porque tenia que seguir revisando las cámaras… si alguien se le ocurría entrar a la pizzería lo más probable era que los animatronicos lo metieran en un tra… no, mejor continuaba con su trabajo, ahora sentía pena por la tonta alma en pena que osara robar ese lugar.

Puppet estaba en su caja durmiendo, Chica en la cocina haciendo un alboroto, Freddy y Bonnie parecían estar jugando a las cartas, Balloon Boy seguía en su lugar, parecía entretenido con algo y Foxy también dormía plácidamente en su lugar… repentinamente escucho un sonido extraño desde atrás suya.

\- Manos arriba y deme todo lo que tiene – amenazo un ladrón con un arma en sus manos.

\- Eh.. si… solo necesito darle cuerda a la caja…

\- ¡No se haga el idiota y deme todo el dinero!

\- Pero… - trato de hablar Jeremy al darse cuenta que la caja se estaba quedando sin cuerda – la caja de música, si no le doy cuerda Pu…

\- ¡Déjese de cuentos y deme todo el dinero!

Jeremy simplemente se encogió de hombros, trato de advertírselo, cuando la carga de la caja llego a cero… solo era cuestión de tiempo. El ladrón esperaba a que Jeremy metiera el dinero de la caja fuerte en la valija que le había arrojado cuando de repente…

*Inserte jumpscare de Puppet aquí*

Jeremy se quedo parado junto a Puppet mientras ambos miraban la pantalla y oían los gritos de niña del ladrón mientras se encontraba con los demás animatronicos…

\- ¿por esto no le diste cuerda a mi caja? – pregunto la marioneta cruzada de brazos, el guardia asintió – oh, ya veo… ¿ahora que vas a hacer?

\- ¿Crees que deba llamar a la policía? – pregunto Jeremy con el teléfono en mano.

\- No… con esto ya tiene para no volver a meterse a un restaurante en su vida entera, no te preocupes vivirá aunque no creo que lo cuente – comentaba la marioneta mientras ella misma le daba cuerda a su caja - buenas noches.

\- Descansa.

Soltó un suspiro mientras veía que el pobre hombre encontrara la salida del lugar… en definitiva… lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a Freddy Frazbear's Pizza.

**FIN**

**wow... tanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic... bueno, primero que nada quiero aclarar que este fic practicamente esta terminado en una capeta de mi computadora, así que puedo seguir actualizandolo sin ningún problema, y lo hare, por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas hasta terminarlo. Pero bien, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a partir de este capitulo se comienzan a contar las historias de como llegaron los niños a la pizzeria, solo quiero hacer una pequeña aclaración con esto: a excepción de Puppet y Golden F. todos llegaron el mismo día a la pizzería pero no se dieron cuenta de esto, solo para aclarar porque pueden haber confusiones con este tema más adelante...**

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero que nos leamos pronto!**

**P.D: cualquier error en la publicación, por favor avisarme... no sé que sucede con fanfiction, he tenido muchos problemas a la hora de publicar desde hace semanas. Odio que suceda eso, gracias por todo y nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Ayuda

**Cuarta Noche: Ayuda**

_Un niño de cabello oscuro y ojos rubíes abrazaba a su pequeña hermana, una pequeña niña de 6 años de largo cabello rubio y ojos violeta, la pequeña lloraba mientras que el mayor trataba de consolarla sin triunfar, es decir… incluso él se quería poner a llorar, un hombre lo había matado por querer salvar a su hermana y luego la había matado a ella ¿Qué le podía decir ahora? Se encontraban atrapados en la pizzería, no podían salir de esta y, siendo así, no iban a poder pasar al otro mundo… sus almas se encontraban atrapadas junto con sus cuerpos y esos vaiosos objetos que el asesino había ocultado._

\- _¿Se encuentran bien? – escucharon una voz desde atrás de ellos, el mayor levanto la mirada y se encontro con una chica de cabello negro y vestida con un vestido negro._

\- _¿¡Bien!? ¿¡Como demonios vamos a encontrarnos bien si estamos muertos y no podemos irnos de aquí!? – grito el mayor - ¡Tu deberias saberlo!_

\- _Bueno… yo no estoy tan mal – sonrio la chica – me llaman Patty ¿y ustedes son?_

\- _Dime Ben – suspiro el mayor poniéndose de pie aun sujetando la mano de su hermana menor – y ella es mi hermana… Anne._

\- _Pueden venir conmigo… aun no sé como salir de aquí… pero podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, ademas… quedarse vagando en la pizzeria seria una molestia para los encargados y seria aburrido para ustedes ¿no creen?_

\- _¿Tu que sabes de esto?_

_Patty no dijo nada, indico a sus nuevos amigos a donde ir, Ben suspiro mientras guiaba a su pequeña hermana por los pasillos de la pizzeria, estaba oscura y se veia muy diferente a cuando era de día… continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta que decia "prohivido el paso"._

\- _Oye… no deberiamos entrar ahí – dijo Ben dudando un poco – dice… prohivido el paso._

\- _Las reglas no toman en cuenta a los fantasmas – se burlo Patty traspasando la puerta – que esperan… ¡entren!_

_Ben y Anne (quien había dejado de llorar hacía un par de minutos atrás) se miraron por unos segundos, Anne se encogio de hombros al igual que Ben antes de entrar. Estaban en el lugar donde reparaban a los animatronicos, pero no solo eso ¡Habían otros dos niños ahí! Un chico de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes y otro niño castaño con un sombrero que se parecia mucho al de Freddy, ambos parecian estar distraidos jugando a las damas chinas._

\- _Peter, Freddy – llamo Patty a los otros dos niños – tenemos compañía ahora._

\- _Oh, hola – saludo Freddy poniendose de pie, no sin antes comer tres piezas a Peter – coroname._

\- _¡Eso no es justo, Freddy! – chillo Peter poniendose en pie – ¿Nuevos tripulantes en el barco? Si que es rápida recluando, capitana Puppet._

\- _¿Puppet? – pregunto Ben mirando a la peli-negra – ¡Tu eres…!_

\- _Algo por el estilo – sonrio Patty guiñando un ojo – veran… nosotros tambien fuimos asesinados por ese hombre morado y no podemos alcanzar la luz sin que encuentren nuestros cuerpos y las cosas preciadas que él nos quito…_

\- _¿Cosas preciadas? – ahora pregunto Anne – pero… ¿Qué tipo de cosas?_

\- _Algo que aprecias mucho y en lo que hay parte de tu alma, que siempre llevas contigo o algo por el estilo… como tu juguete favorito – explico Peter – a mi me quito un relicario que mi abuelita me dio antes de morir._

\- _A mi me arrebato la foto que tenia de mis padres antes que ellos fallecieran – comento Freddy bajando la mirada._

\- _Ya veo – susurro Ben – el libro de cuentos que mi papá escribió antes de irse a la guerra… lo tenia en mi mochila y ya no esta…_

\- _La muñeca que hizo mamá – susurró Anne – ¿Qué hay de ti, Puppet? ¿Puppet?_

_Los dos niños buscaron a su alrededor a la chica de pelo negro, pero esta no estaba por ningún lugar, para Peter y Freddy esto ya era normal, Patty era la única que podía estar en cualquier lugar en cualquier momento. Los cuatro niños voltearon la mirada cuando escucharon un alboroto al otro lado de la habitación, Patty volvió a aparecer pero ahora tenía algo en manos; una máscara de Chica y otra de Bonnie._

\- _Lo siento – se excusó Patty – pero tenía que traer esto._

\- _¿Máscaras? – preguntó Ben tomando la de Bonnie – no entiendo ¿vamos a hacer una fiesta de disfraces?_

\- _No exactamente… mientras que esperamos a que podamos pasar al otro lado podemos evitar que sucedan más muertes como las nuestras._

\- _¿Cómo? – pregunto ahora Anne._

\- _Bueno… sabemos que el asesino trabaja para esta empresa ¿no? – los cuatro se miraron… ahora que lo recordaban… era verdad… ese hombre era un guardia – bueno… pues hay que hacer que ese hombre pague por lo que hizo… aún no sé como hacerlo… pero les prometo que saldremos de esto, se los prometo._

_Anne y Ben miraron sus máscaras nuevas… iba a ser un duro camino hasta que pudieran descansar, todos lo sabían, pero no dejarían que ese hombre continuará matando a más niños, en ese momento, Anne y Ben se colocaron las máscaras y desde esa noche se convirtieron en Chica y Bonnie._

Estaba frente a la pizzería esperando a que cerrase, extrañamente estaba más nervioso que nunca… esta vez no iba a tener que luchar contra siete animatronicos locos que querían "matarlo", esta noche le tocaría lidiar con siete fantasmas de niños que habían muerto en ese mismo lugar en diferentes años, Peter, Frederick, Annelisse, Benjamin, Patty y… Gordy… tuvo que golpearse con su misma gorra al pensar en su hermano menor, era verdad, iba a volver a ver a Gordy, pero esto no tenía que afectarle.

Entro a la pizzeria y llegó hasta la oficina, el guardia diurno estaba a punto de irse, intercambiaron un par de palabras amistosas antes de que este saliera, no hablo nada sobre los niños desaparecidos… no quería que nadie más le tratara de loco ahora. Ya casi era hora que comenzara su turno, esperaba a que Puppet fuera la primera en atacar esa noche.

\- Llegaste, después de todo – escucho la voz de una niña atrás de él, se giro lentamente encontrandose con Puppet – no esperaba que lo hicieras después de todo.

\- Entonces… si eras tu, ya decía que ese carácter de querer matar al niño de los globos por su risa se me hacía característico de Merlina Addams.

\- Bueno, soy un poco temperamental cuando me despiertan – se disculpó sonriendo de lado ya sin la máscara – y la risa de Bobby es insoportable… desde que estaba vivo.

\- ¿Hay un sexto niño?

\- Es una larga historia… fue atropellado cerca de la pizzeria, se puso a vagar, llego aquí y se quedó… pero él no tiene nada que ver con la historia.

\- Ya veo… ¿y los otros?

\- Ya iran a llegar.

Tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos para que los demás llegaran, Puppet era el único animatrónico que podía moverse cuando quisiera y como quisiera… el primero en llegar fue Peter corriendo hasta la puerta en su animatronico de Foxy, Mike no pudo evitar saltar tratando de cerrar la puerta como costumbre provocando que casi le cerrara la puerta en la cara a Foxy otra vez, los siguientes en llegar fueron Bonnie y Chica que aparecieron cada uno en su respectiva puerta, Chica llevaba una pizza recién hecha para compartir y Bonnie un pastel que ambos habían preparado que decía "Bienvenido... un poco tarde pero bienvenido", luego de Chica y Bonnie llegó Balloon Boy quien se sentó en el escritorio a reir como siempre.

\- Y yo pensaba que la oficina era pequeña – gruño Mike al sentirse atrapado en medio de cinco niños con el poder de poseer animatronicos.

\- Duerme en una caja de regalo con otros tres niños y hablamos luego – susurro Patty recordando viejos tiempos.

\- ¿No falta Freddy? – preguntó Mike.

\- Bueno… a él le gusta jugar – susurro Foxy mirando hacía una de las puertas.

\- ¿Jugar? ¿A qué te refieres con jugar?

\- Bueno… cada quien tiene su forma de actuar – explicó Bonnie – y Freddy es… más raro que Puppet.

\- ¡Oye!

Justo cuando Bonnie y Puppet discutían esto, las luces se fueron, Mike reviso rápidamente la batería del generador como si fuera cosa del otro mundo… estaba casi completa ¿¡Por qué demonios se había ido la luz!? Tal vez esos cinco niños no le iban a hacer nada esa noche… pero igual no le gustaba estar con cuatro animatronicos a su alrededor. Mientras pensaba en una opción, comenzó a sonar una música muy conocida para él… la canción de Freddy, los seis presentes se giraron hacía la puerta donde un oso les miraba mientras iluminaba su rostro.

\- Frederick Manson – llamó Puppet, parecía enojada, cuando Mike se giró para verla, casi cae de espalda al ver los ojos completamente negros con la pupila blanca de la niña – deja de jugar de una buena vez y enciende las malditas luces.

\- Lo siento, Patty – se rio Freddy quitandose la mascara – pero… admite que sigue siendo divertido asustar a Mike.

\- Si que lo es – afirmó Foxy riendo – a menos que te cierre la puerta en la cara.

\- ¡Ya te dije que lo sentía! – gruño Mike – y bien… ¿ Qué quieren?

Todos se miraron entre si, por lo visto Mike no había notado que faltaba el más importante de todos… bueno, era de esperarse, no podían decirle la verdad si no estaba Goldy, Patty estaba a punto de decirle algo a Mike, pero fue interrumpida por la pollito amarilla.

\- ¿no quieres que nos presentemos? – pregunto Chica, antes que Mike pudiera negarse, la niña ya se estaba presentando – soy Annelisse Claik, puedes llamarme Anne y me gustan los dulces

\- Soy Benjamin Claik, puedes llamarme Ben – se presento Bunnie – y me gustan los libros…

\- Soy Frederick Manson, llamame Freddy – sonrió el chico castaño que acababa de llegar – y me gusta la música y los juegos de mesa.

\- Soy Peter Conner – se presento un poco molesto el pelirrojo – me gustan los deportes y odio que me cierren la puerta en la cara.

\- Y eres muy rencoroso – susurro Mike.

\- Es de esperar – rio el chico castaño sentado en el escritorio – soy Robert Stuard, pero me llaman Bobby… no tengo nada que ver con esta historia, pero me aburría vagar como fantasma, ah… y me gusta molestar a los demás.

\- Por eso te atropellaron, idiota – gruño Patty – ya me conoces, soy Patricia Frost, me llaman Patty o… Merlina Addams y me gustan que Mike me compre cosas.

\- Ya lo había notado – volvió a gruñir Mike - ¿Qué? ¿Esperan a que me presente? – los cinco niños asintieron – ah… mi nombre es Michael Schmitd, me llaman Mike y… mi pasatiempo es sobrevivir en una pizzería llena de niños endemoniados que quieren meter en un traje y ser estafado por Merlina Addams para que le compre cualquier comida chatarra que a ella se le antoje.

\- ¡MIKE!

\- ¿Gordy?

Los cinco niños se movieron cuando vieron a un pequeño niño rubio saltando al cuello del peli-negro, los cinco niños observaban con ternura el reencuentro entre hermanos, por un momento Puppet sintió envidia de ellos, es decir, Ben y Anne eran hermanos, Freddy y Peter habían sido compañeros de clase y se llevaban muy bien y ahora Goldy se había podido reencontrar con su hermano… Bobby no importaba… pero… ella no volvería a ver a sus padres o a su hermano nunca en eso que podría llamar "vida", incluso… tal vez se quedaría atrapada en aquella pizzería para siempre, la vida nunca había sido justa con ella, desde que ese tipo la asesino lo había entendido.

\- Oye, Merlina – llamo Mike sacándola de sus pensamientos – ahora si, ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que quieren?

\- Y-yo – Patty se golpeo mentalmente recobrando la compostura – queremos que nos ayudes a poder descansar en paz… que nos ayudes a encontrar a nuestro asesino.

\- Pero… ¿Ustedes saben algo sobre su asesino? – pregunto mirando a Gordy.

\- Un poco – susurro Anne – él… le tiene miedo a las agujas.

\- Recuerdo que tenia el cabello como… morado oscuro – continuo Ben.

\- También sus ojos eran violeta – indico Freddy recordando.

\- No era muy alto – continuo Peter – tal vez un poco más alto que Mike…

\- Su nombre es Vicent… o eso decía su placa – hablo Patty – pero… digamos que no hemos encontrado a alguien con ese perfil.

\- ¿Y pretenden que yo lo encuentre con… una vaga descripción un nombre más común que el pan tostado y un dato que no sirve de mucho?

\- No sé… piensalo – se encogió de hombros Freddy.

Todos los niños voltearon a ver la hora, eran las 5:45 a.m., ya casi era hora de que abriera la pizzería y llegaran los demás empleados, obviamente tenian que están en sus puestos a esa hora sino… bueno… seria un poco extraño para los trabajadores del día, bueno, sin contar el incidente sucedido con los animatronics Toy eso no había sucedido nunca.

\- Creo que ya tendremos que irnos – suspiro Peter poniéndose nuevamente la mascara – y, Mike… ten cuidado si te encuentras con el hombre morado.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Mike – se despidió Goldy abrazando a su hermano – por favor… regresa.

\- Esta bien Gordy… te prometo que hare lo posible para ayudarlos.

\- Contamos contigo, Mike – dijo Anne tambien abrazando a Mike para despues darle un beso en la mejilla cosa que hizo al guardia sonrojarse – nos vemos mañana.

\- Si… nos vemos – titubeo el guardia mientras veia como los niños desaparecian uno a uno…a excepción de… s – ¿Tienes algo que pedir, Merlina?

\- Siento que te haya metido en esto – susurro Patty sin mirar a Mike – por favor… ten cuidado, no quiero perder a nadie más.

Mike escucho la alarma que indicaba el final de su turno justo cuando Patty ya había desaparecido ¿Qué queria decir con eso ultimo? Bueno… Patty había sido la primera victima, ella sabía más de lo que podía decirle, en definitiva… algo no estaba bien, ademas… ¿por qué todas esas descripciones le hicieron pensar en Scott? Había algo extraño en todo ese asunto.

Trato de no pensar en eso mientras regresaba a casa, no iba a encontrarse con Patty ese día por lo visto, así que podía descansar un poco más de lo que ya se había acostumbrado, fuera como fueran las cosas, estaba seguro que esos cinco niños necesitaban más ayuda de lo que realmente aparentaban, solto un suspiro, por lo menos le había agradado estar otra vez con Gordy.

En lugar de cumplir con su plan de descansar todo lo que pudiera, estaba ahí, en la plaza publica viendo a las personas más sospechozas que podría encontrar… pero ¡Por amor a Dios! No iba a encontrar a un loco asesino de niños con cabello morado, ojos violeta y Belonefobia que se llamara Vicent con tan solo ir a una pinche plaza publica en medio de la tarde de un jueves.

\- Oye, Michael – reconocio una voz muy cerca, giro la cabeza encontrandose con Scott y su típica sonrisa despreocupada – no esperaba encontrarte aquí ¿qué tal la noche?

\- Fue tranquila – comento volviendo la mirada a la plaza.

\- ¿Tranquila?

\- Si… parece que los animatronicos habían tenido mucho trabajo y habían preferido quedarse dormidos a estarme molestando toda la noche, así que no hubo problemas – mintio.

\- ¿Q-qué hay de Puppet? – pregunto, al parecer la sola mención de ese nombre lo ponía nervioso.

\- Es temperamental, pero, mientras tengas su caja de música en funcionamiento no hay problema… creo que deberian de ponerle un reproductor con esa maldita melodía en vez de tener que darle cuerda a esa cosa cada tres segundos.

\- Lo pensare – rio Scott – oye… Judy esta muy preocupada por tu salud mental, hace tiempo que solo te la pasas pensando en ese trabajo, digo… no es como si fuera muy importante despues de todo, podría hacer algo para que te trasladaran al turno de día y…

\- Hace solo unos días no querias hablar de eso, Scott – menciono Mike mirando a su amigo – y ahora… ¿Me ofreces sacarme de ese "infierno"? imgino que lo mismo habran hecho con Jeremy Fizdengard ¿verdad?

\- ¿Co-Como sabes de Jeremy?

\- Alguien me lo menciono – suspiro Mike poniendose de pie

A veces Scott era muy raro, penso mientras se alejaba del lugar donde antes se encontraba sentado, un segundo… ¿raro? Se giro para ver mejor a Scott, era verdad, el cabello de Scott era un tono oscuro muy extraño, casi morado y sus ojos azul violeta siempre le habían parecido algo… vacios… como los ojos de un asesino, pero no, era imposible, Patty había asegurado el nombre de su asesino "_Por lo menos eso decia su placa"_ recordo repentinamente la ultima frase, ademas…

\- Oye – llamo a Scott desde lejos – tu… ¿no tenias un hermano?

\- ¿Mi hermano? – pregunto Scott levantando una ceja – si… pero él desaparecio hace mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora?

\- Curiosidad… Scott… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

\- ¿Su nombre? – Scott suspiro – su nombre era… Vicent.

Mike trato de ocultar la sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre… Scott bajo la mirada, Mike no pudo ver la expresión que este hacía en su rostro por lo que penso que estaba avergonzado de ese nombre, pero no era así, pues en ese momento… Mike no pudo ver la sonrisa que se formo en los labios de quien había sido su tutor por muchos años, la sonrisa de quien por muchos años había llamado "Scott" si saber realmente quien era…

**Continuara**

Dos meses más tarde me recuerdo que también tengo este fic -.-"

Una aclaración sobre los niños, aquí se da a entender que llegaron en días diferentes, pero la verdad es que todos llegaron el mismo día a la pizzería por si alguien se confunde... más adelante Patty explicara esto mejor ;) espero que les haya gustado (si aun hay alguien que lo lea T-T) y nos leemos algún día... espero...

P.D: disculpen las faltas de ortografía... pero creo que esto lo escribí hace demasiado tiempo -.-" cuando aun no sabía usar bien la tilde...


End file.
